New Recruits:
by xXCaSs-N-kRiSXx
Summary: This is just an old story I started like a year ago? Nothing special just your typical OCsXAka. :P The only reason I'm continuing is cause one of the people that was in it wants me to continue, so she paid me. xD
1. Chapter 1

Three girls sat at a tree one with long blond silken hair and blue lagoon eyes the cliché beauty only she was different she didn't talk in that prepish voice as other clichéd beauties did and she didn't say like every other word of her sentence but this is the only when she was talking she rarely did this because of when she was little she had been raped and still hadn't fully got over it this girl was known as Diana. Another blond sat talking like there was no tomorrow about what had happened to her and there other friend she had blond hair and a red streak in her hair blue eyes and was tough as nails she was known as Tifa. The last of the three laid in the tree all of her limbs dangling from the branch except for one the she rested her head on with her glasses slowly falling her nose her blue ears with darker tips twitched every now and then in her sleep and as did her tail this one is Kris.

" And then when we walked up to the waterfall would you believe what we saw Diana on the cliff of it!" Tifa exclaimed.

" I might it depends on what you saw," Diana replied with a soft smile on her face.

" There was two guys looking at us one had the most beautiful eyes,"

~`~`~`Flashback~`~`~`

" Tifa I don't want to be here I want go to the field and run after animals that our out right now," the brunette of the two whined.

"To bad you know I have to take someone with me when I got to bathe to make sure I don't get raped," Tifa replied to the other as they walked up to the waterfall.

Kris just simply sighed and looked up at the moon to see the cliff of the waterfall partly blocking it "Damn cliff ," she cursed under her breath and climbed up into a tree ears laid back in annoyance as she sat cross legged on the branch looking up at the moon.

Tifa by now was striped and already starting to bathe in the cold water which she actually prefer over normal or hot temp water.

Kris sat in her tree watching the moon peacefully when suddenly two figures jumped on the cliff blocking her view of the moon. Not really thinking of why she was here ,which was to make sure Tifa didn't get rapped, yelled at them.

"Hey you fuckers get the fuck out of the way your blocking my view of the moon!"

Tifa alarmed quickly got out and got dressed and looked up at them same two figures that her friend was looking at. There they stood only silhouettes only there eyes could really be seen one with ice purple eyes and the other with red and green ones. Tifa looked over at Kris whom had emitted a low growl from her throat.

"What's wrong Kris?"

"There's something odd about there charkra that I don't like at all,"

When Tifa looked back up at them they were gone.

~`~`~`Flashback End~`~`~`~

"Wow that was pretty odd but not unbelievable Tifa you gotta remember we are near the lair of the infamous organization of Akatsuki you guys might have been near there lair and were checking to see who it was,"

Suddenly Kris's glasses dropped on Tifa's head.

"Ow! Kri-" She was broke off by threads wrapping around her waist wrists ankles and mouth. The same thing happened to poor Diana whom was wide eyed.

"Just relax the more you struggle the tighter the threads will get," a masked man said as he walked out of the bushes followed by a man with triple bladed scythe on his back.

"Dammit Kakuzu did we have to wait in the thorn bushes the thorns tore my damn cloak,"

"Just shut up Hidan,"

"Make me you old fucker,"

Tifa somehow got her mouth free and yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"KRIS WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!!!!" Her mouth was quickly recovered with the threads by Kakuzu ,no duh,.

"Who the fuckin hell is Kris?"

Tifa just made muffled sounds seeing as the threads would not move.

Kris then let out a big yawn from the tree and looked down at the group sleepily seeing as her glasses had fallen off earlier she could not see worth a shit what was going on.

"Tifa what's wrong and who are the the two other girls?" she asked letting out another yawn.

"Hidan get her will you?"

With a sigh Hidan jumped up to grab the girl but right before he did so she slid down not really knowing that he had jumped up there.

"Tifa where's my glasses?"

Tifa couldn't answer seeing as she was tied up by the threads still.

"Fine then just ignore me," She said as she got down on all fours and started feeling around for her glasses.

Hidan got down from the tree and was about to grab her but then she ,without knowing, moved out of his reach and made him fall on his face. Tifa and Diana laughed at this. Hidan got up growling Kris was in front of the tree close to her glasses and finally found them and and stood up walking away from the tree while Hidan had been running towards it and hit it face first. Kris glanced back at him ears laid back.

-_- "What the fuck?" Then she looked over at her tied up friends "What the hell?"

Then Tifa and Diana started screaming through the threads. Kris turned around with a bored look on her face to see Hidan coming after her she quickly dodged it causing him to run into Kakuzu which caused him to to fall down and release Tifa and Diana whom quickly ran over to where Kris was.

"Dammit Hidan you let them get free!" The miser yelled at the Jashinist.

"I let them get free your the one that was holding them!"

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kris asked the other teens as the two Akatsuki "men" argued whom had let them go.

"And I wonder if they always act like this," Tifa asked watching them.

"Pretty much," they heard a voice say from behind them when they looked behind them a man with messy red hair and silver eyes held there friend ,Diana, with a coil that was coming from his stomach and the sharp point up to her throat "That syringe is has enough poison on it to kill an elephant if you want your friend to live I suggest you come with us peacefully,"

Kris and Tifa looked up at there friend the only thing they could see in her eyes was fear and more fear if there was anything Dianna hated was having something wrapped around her waist anywhere really that made it felt like she was being held hostage it gave her bad memories of when she was raped. Kris emitted a growl and Tifa could tell by the look on her face she was about to pounce at the red head then she put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from doing so. Kris looked at her with confusion Tifa looked back at her with seriousness which was rare for Tifa and the brunette just nodded. They slowly walked up to the red head.

"Good girls," the silver eyed one out of the group said with a small smirk as he slowly started to put Diana down.

"Hey Red head where Blondie?!" Hidan yelled out as he walked over to him.

"The brat got hungry and stopped for some dango idiot truly he probably didn't want to come deal with these brats,"

"Were not brats you asshole," the brunette said to him hate in her eyes. Diana had been put down yet she was sitting down knees up to her chest and looking down sadly out of the three girl the only one standing was Kris. Kakuzu getting annoyed with the brunette sent threads around her waist and lifted her up and held her upside down in the air. Hidan and Tifa couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"H-hey let me go!" The brunette yelled.

"No wonder you can't get a girl Kakuzu hmmm" A guy with long blond silken hair and a cerulean blue eye showing as he walked up to them his cloak hanging over his shoulder and a piece of dango sticking out of his mouth.

"Shut it Dei-Chan at least people don't mistake me for a girl,"

"Shut the fuck up Old Miser,"

"So brat did you get me any candy?" The red head of the group asked.

"Yeah Danna hmmm," he said as he handed the silver eyed one a bag full of candy. Kris saw the huge bag of candy and stared at it as the red head pulled out a sucker and unwrapped and started sucking on it like a child. Kris licked her lips ,like the red head ,Sasori , Kris had a thing for sweets .

"Hey what are you looking at brat?" Sasori asked noticing that she was eying his bag of candy.

"It's her weakness sweets," Tifa simply stated Kris shot her a glare.

"Oh I see," Sasori stated as he walked over to the hanging girl and pulled out another sucker and unwrapped and started waving it in front of her face. Her brown eyes followed its every moment.

"Danna stop being so mean hmmm," Deidara said as he walked over to the two.

"Yeah Danna stop being so mean," Kris said to him in a mocking voice still watching the sucker.

While the three of them argued over the sucker Hidan walked over to Diana and Tifa whom were watching said three argue.

"Uh hello whats your names again?" He said not really knowing how to talk to girls.

"Its none of your fuckin business what the hell our names are," Tifa said glaring at him trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Tifa do you think it's maybe best not to talk to someone who can kill us like that?" Diana asked Tifa in her nervous quite voice.

"I'll talk to him however the hell I want to," Tifa replied to her not looking at either of them.

'She seems like a bucket full of sunshine at least she's not crazy like the girl with the ears' Hidan thought to himself in his mind.

After much argument Kris got her sucker from the red head, Tifa met Hidan , and Diana well shes ok shes not mentally scared or anything. . . . yet


	2. Chapter2

On the way back to the base Kris had to get carried by Kakuzu whom she had given the nickname Old Fart she gave all of them nicknames Sasori was Sasori no danna only because he had candy Deidara was Deidara senpai because he had helped her to get the sucker and Hidan was religious dude because well its kinda obvious. Tifa walked by Hidan the whole time asking him questions about Jashinism that he was happy to answer. Diana little Diana she walked beside Sasori the whole time laughing at him when Kris "accidentally" stuck the sucker in his hair. Diana, Kris, and Tifa were still not happy about having to go with theses guys wherever the hell they were taking them but they had to deal with it because Diana was right next to Sasori hence he could pull out the syringe coil thingy. The base was to far away for them to make it there by night fall so they had to stop at a hotel which Kakuzu was not happy about. Tifa had to share a room with Hidan and Kakuzu while sadly for Sasori and Deidara they were stuck with Kris and Diana the Diana part wasn't so bad.

"I still say we should have gotten one room and all shared it it would have been cheaper that way," the old miser complained.

"Would you rather have the crazy one that calls you the old fart share a room with us?" Hidan asked as he put his pants back on from have taking a shower.

As Kakuzu thought about what it would be like if did have to share a room with her his eyes went wide at the mere thought.

"That's what I thought,"

When they both walked back into there room Tifa was sitting on the bed eating ramen and watching the little T.V in the room.

"Why are you wasting money like that!?" the old fart yelled out to her.

"Well I was hungry so I went out and bought some ramen I bought you guys some to I put it over there," Tifa pointed to a table next to the T.V with her chopsticks that had some instant ramen on it.

"uh Thanks," is all they could say.

WAM!

" Should we go check what the fuck that was?"

"No probably just Kris being stupid," Tifa said.

In the other room. Tifa did get ramen for them she also got Kris some candy of her own and she was now teasing Sasori with it.

"Come on I gave you a sucker!" Sasori whined

"Yeah after you teased me with it!" Kris yelled back at him.

"Awww come on give me one piece!"

Deidara and Diana sat there on the bed watching them argue over candy.

"Should we stop them?" Diana asked the fellow blond.

"Why should we its to fun to see Sasori no danna argue over candy with her hmmm"

WAM!

Turns out Kris was more erm protective of her candy then Sasori so when he was standing behind her trying to grab the candy from her she kinda elbowed him and seeing as they were so close to the wall he kind of hit that causing the wam.

"God damn," is only thing Sasori could say he couldn't feel pain so it didn't affect him just the wall.

"Don't touch my candy,"

Sasori ,being the impatient person he is, got up and ran after her Kris quickly got up and jumped on the bed Deidara and Diana were sitting on and hid behind Deidara. Sasori then stopped and smirked.

"I think she likes you brat,"

"I do not!" she yelled at the red head.

"Then why do you always go to him for help?"

The next thing Sasori knew he had another sucker stuck in his hair.

"God Dammit!"

Diana and Deidara started bursting out laughing. Sasori stormed out after flipping Kris off.

"I love you to Danna!" the brunette yelled out to the red head. Deidara and Diana were still laughing there butts off. Soon after the two blonds had settled down and Kris let out a big yawn.

"Maybe we should get to bed now,"

"OK hmmm," Deidara said as he climbed under the covers .

"Night Diana night Deidara-senpai," the brunette said as she put her glasses on the nightstand next to her bed and then fell to sleep.

"Night Diana hmmm," Deidara said as he drifted off to sleepy bed time.

"Night guys," and then she left the room quietly to go find Sasori which she did he was sitting outside trying to get the sucker out of his hair. She walked over to him smiling and giggled at his sad attempts.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes please,"

Diana moved in front of him and started to gently pull it out of his hair. After a few moments of pulling gently at the end she had to give it one good hard tug. When she did this it came out all right but she fell on her ass in the process and ending up in Sasori's lap.

"mmm why hello there,"

Diana was blushing a deep red.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"No,"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to you,"

Diana let out a sigh of relief.

"Our leader told us about what happened to all of you he told me you were rape is that true?"

"...Y-yes," the blond replied looking down.

"I see so tell me more about you,"

Diana told Sasori more about her and her family like how her sister was a huge whore and all that what not. Then when she was done he told her about how his parent were killed in a war learned how to use puppets from his grandma and made puppets of his parents for substitute and how he had cracked when the broke. By the time they were done blabbering it was like one in the morning and then they went inside and had found that Kris had moved over to Deidara's bed and laughed under the breath and got into the opposite bed and laid there for some time Dianna would watch Kris as she slept wishing she could be as energetic and unshy like her. Eventually she fell asleep soundly.

Kris was use to waking up early to gather food for breakfast they all had there shifts , Kris got breakfast so she could run around in the somewhat dark still, Dianna got lunch so she wouldn't have to wander around in the dark, and Tifa got dinner because she was always the better cook out of the three. When Kris cooked dinner they were stuck with fish which none of them liked except the brunette and when Dianna cooked she burned it.

Kris got up realizing she didn't have to go get food instead walked to the window and stared at the moon.

"It's pretty isnt it hmmm? "

Kris jumped at the fact that the blond had gotten out of bed so queitly and now had his hand on her shoulder looking up at the moon as well.

"Of course it would look better blown up hmmm,"

"Why blown up?" the brunette asked her head sideways causing the hair in front of her eyes to cover her whole face.

"Because art is a bang hmmm,"

". . . .That's stupid . . . . ,"

" No it isn't! Art is more appreciated when it only lasts for a few moment hmmm,"

"No it's stupid because the moon is a natural thing not art . . . ,"

"Yes but it is still considered beautiful is it not? Hence it should be considered art and hence it should be blown up to make it true art hmmm,"

" Art is something created by a person and in there eyes is beautiful which is why I Don't argue with the fact it should not be blown up to become true art the moon wasn't created by someone it is just a piece of rock the floats around the Earth,"

"Your a oddball you know that right hmmm?"

"Yep and I'm damn proud to,"

"So why are you up so early anyways?"

"I usually get up and gather breakfast usually blueberries though,"

" Then why not just go back to sleep since you can't go anywhere hmmm?"

She just shrugged she preferred to watch the moon at it highest point ,midnight, but couldn't do that seeing as what had happened.

"I guess I'lll go back to bed then, " she said walking back over to the bed putting her glasses on the night stand and falling back to sleep.

"She is weird . . . but she looks so different when she sleeps hmmm," with that said he climbed into the bed as well and fell asleep.

In the OTHER room Tifa slept soundly with Hidan next to her. Kakuzu was on the second bed seeing as he' s so old they decided to let him have it plus he would have locked them out if he didn't get a bed of his own.

Tifa turned her sleep . . . . .a lot causing Hidan to wake up and look at with dagger eyes about ready to just push the blond off the bed but didn't. Kakuzu started snoring loudly and now the Jashinist knew he wasn't going to get any sleep so just laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Which still had some instant ramen broth on it from a earlier event.

~~Flaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashback~~

Kakuzu had heated up the instant ramen for himself and Hidan . Hidan being the whiny ass he was started complaing it was to hot. So Kakuzu had hit him in the head attempting to make him shut up it didn't work to well instead Hidan just start whining about that and how he had a headache now. Tifa was just trying to ignore them and sat on the edge of the bed watching the T.V. And eating her ramen.

Something happened to make Hidan accedintly jump and throw his ramen bowl in the air which got brothe on the ceiling and all over the place but the bowl landed on Tifa's head. Tifa was pissed she had just gotten a bath and was not wanting to take another. She then slowly turned around.

"What the fuck you two!?!?"

"It's Kakuzu's fault he's the one that hit me and made throw the damn bowl!" Hidan exclamied pointing a finger at the old miser.

"Well maybe you shouldn't bitch and whine all the time otherwise I would'nt have hit you!"

"Would you both shut the fuck up!!"

The two both shut up something neither would usually do ,especially Hidan, and looked at her. She was pissed off about having to leave her home already, having to sleep with two men she just met, and now she had ramen in her hair.

"I'm going to go take another bath and when I come back all this damn ramen better be cleaned up cause there is no way in hell Im sleeping in a ramen bed, " she said as she took off the ramen bowl hat and walked out of the room.

"Damn shes a bossy bitch,"

"Let me guess you like it?"

"Hell yeah you know I do! I like it when girls are like that, "the albino replied with a smirk.

The banker just sighed and started to clean up the room not wanting to have to pay for damages or cleaning. Hidan shortly after started helping him.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu woke up and got there showers and put there cloaks and under clothing on. Diana and Tifa got up and put there clothes on the only problem was Kris wasn't awake.

"Perfect just fuckin perfect!" Tifa yelled.

"What's wrong hmmm?"

"Well Deidara there's only one way to wake Kris up,"

"So do it and get it the fuck over with," Hidan said ready to get home and sacrifice to Jashin.

"Well that's the problem she'll probably try to kill us if we do it," the blond Jashinist ,Tifa , retorted to the albino.

"What do you have to do?" The red head of the group asked.

"We have to pull her ears," Dianna said both hers and Tifa's head dropped.

"I take it she doen't like having her ears touched?" the masked one asked.

"She doesn't even like it when it is a accident," Tifa sighed.

And with that said Tifa and Diana walked over to the sleeping brunette.

"You guys go ahead outside we'll meet with you,"

The men left like the idiots they were and Kris opened one eye slowly and slowly sat up.

"Who would have thought they would be such dumbasses?" Kris asked with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah lets just hurry up and get out of here before they realize were trying to get away," Tifa said already half way out the window.

Kris and Diana quickly followed the blond out the window. And they ran as fast as they could Kris was leading seeing as she knew theses woods better the other two.

"They sure are taking a long time to wake her up," Kakuzu said counting his extra money.

"Yeah and I haven't heard anyone yell either hmmm,"

"Maybe Hidan should go check on them ," The red head said bored out of his mind.

"What why the hell me?!?"

"Because Kakuzu's counting money I'm feeling lazy right now and Deidara is the youngest,"

"Your just making up random logic again aren't you Pinocchio?"

"Yep,"

And with that said and with a sigh the zealot walked back inside and into the old room of Deidara, Sasori, Kris, and Diana to see that they were gone.

"Aahhhh god dammit it!!!!!!"

The rest of the group then ran into the hotel room and groaned loudly. Deidara searched in the skies. Sasori spent his time looking in caves and bushes like a idiot. And Kakuzu and Hidan searched quickly on the ground and trees.

By now the girls had gotten halfway back to Kris's home village , Yugakure , seeing as they had some very aggressive ninja there that were also hard headed and didn't take losing very well or rouge ninjas in there village. Just then Hidan jumped in front of them and tentacles wrapped around there waists.

"Hello there remember us?" the Jashinist said with a smirk.

"Bastards let us the fuck go!" Tifa yelled out.

"hmm hm now why would we do that?" Hidan said walking over to Tifa smirking.

"Hidan Kakuzu don't breathe in!" and with that a puff of smoke appeared and Kris,Diana, and Tifa breathed in a whole bunch of the gas causing them to go to sleep after the smoke drifted off far enough Deidara landed and Sasori walked up to them.

"What the fuck puppet boy why the hell did you do that!?!?"

"It was to make sure they didn't try to run away again,"

"Well let' hurry up and get them back to the base before they wake up," the masked man of the group said as he turned around still holding them with his tentacles and started to walk off.

And with that said the others followed as well.

After a few hours of walking and the brunette of the girls woke up grumpy as hell they finally arrived at the base with Kris giving Sasori death glares.

"And to think I shared my candy with you , you jackass," the brunette said shotting dagger eyes at the red head.

"You threw candy at me I Don't think that is sharing," he retorted.

She said nothing as she averted her gaze to her friends whom were till knocked out for a unknown reason.

" Hey Pinocchio why are the other girls still knocked out ?" Hidan asked walking into the base.

" How the hell should I know that was the first time I ever used that kind of gas," the red head of the group said.

" What the hell Sasori if you killed these other two the damn leader is going to be really pissed at your ass,"

" Now why would I pissed?" a mad with orange hair and many piercings asked walking into the room.

"Because danna used a new gas on the girls that we were suppost to bring back and It might have killed them,hm"

"Thanks Dei, " Sasori said looking at him annoyed.

"Your welcome danna," he said smiling.

Pain just sighed " Take them to Sasori's room and put them on the bed watch them and if tomorrow by breakfast there not breathing anymore just keep the brunette over there,"

Kris emitted a low growl from her throat.

Kakuzu heard this and quickly walked past Pain and towards Sasori's room before she could say a word to the orange haired leader.

When he got to Sasori's room he laid the two sleeping girls on the bed and Kris in the corner whom Sasori tied up.

Hidan left the group to go get a well deserved shower cause he stank realllly badly.

Sasori stayed in his room to not only watch the girls and it was his room they were in.

Deidara and Kakuzu took naps Deidara in his room Kakuzu in his room.

Kris sat there for the first 10 minutes alone with Sasori giving him her famous dagger glares.

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" he asked finally getting annoyed by her stares.

"Hell no you jackass,"

"What the hell did I do?"

"You used a fuckin gas on us that could possibly kill my only friends in this fuckin world and you don't even give a fuck,"

That struck a nerve ,if he had any, the red head sent used his puppet strings to use near by Hiroku's tail and put it up to her throat.

"Why would you think I don't give a fuck if those two die?"

"Ok I Don't care if Tifa dies because quite frankly shes to much like Hidan but Diana I will care,"

A smirk crept across the brunette's face.

"And why is that?"

"Uh no no no reason,"

"Ooooh there's a reason red head,"

"Whatever," he said retreating the Hiroku's tail and releasing it from his puppet mastery jutsu.

She just simply rolled her eyes.


End file.
